Betrayal
by amillionthanks
Summary: THIS IS A SEQUEL to the story Secrets. The betrayal that runs deep. Emma is no longer a stranger to betrayal, thanks to her own father. Emma is back at college and trying to adapt to a normal life. But will things stay this way? Meanwhile Madison is stumbles upon Stark Tower. Will she be considered as Emma's replacement? set after the movie. Rated T for my own paranoia
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: YEA! I am starting the sequel WAY earlier than I planed! (which also means that i will take longer to post in between chapters. I am hoping for either once or twice a week! Thank you everyone for reading Secrets. I am glad if you continued on! Let me know what you think of the story so far! Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or Marvel :(**

* * *

Madison

* * *

Madison was running down a busy sidewalk crowded with people in the middle of New York City. She was in Midtown near Central Park but Madison hadn't been in the city long enough to know that. Madison had only been in the city for nearly a month and she already had managed to piss off some dangerous people.

Madison ran past an opening for an alleyway. She looked behind her. There was no one there. Yet. She knew she hadn't lost the men. She took off into the alley and jumped into a half opened dumpster when she heard shouting from around the corner. How did they find her so fast? She was sure it was the men. Madison had entered the wrong building to sleep in last night and woke up to a conversation that wasn't meant for her ears. Now two large muscled men had spent all morning chasing her.

Madison was resting on the ball of her feet crouched below the closed lid staring at the opening. She heard indistinct voices outside. Oh no what was she going to do? She needed a plan. Surely they would find her here. The voices got louder.

"She came in here," one of the men said. "I saw her" Madison remembered he was the one with the tattoos on his arms and his hair sticking up in a messy fashion. Not the kind that could still look good but in a way that was plain disorderly and never washed regularly.

"Fine," the second man huffed. "If you want to look in dumpsters, go ahead. I am going back to check the street again. She can't have gotten far." Madison heard his foots steps retreating from the alleyway. She didn't remember how he looked. Nothing about him stood out from the other guy.

The first man walked past her dumpster and started looking around farther in the alleyway. She had to run for it now. If not she would be caught and then killed. Then what good would that do her? A memory started to surface in her mind and she immediately forced it down.

She slowly poked her head out of the dumpster. The man with the tattoos wasn't looking. She vaulted over the side of the dumpster and started running again.

The man shouted behind her. She turned the corner and saw the second man ahead of her. He turned around and spotted her.

She darted into the street. A taxi slammed on its breaks as she rushed into the second lane. She jumped over the hood of a car as it slammed to a stop coming from the other direction. The fourth lane was empty as she crossed it. A large van drove passed as she touched the sidewalk.

There was a loud commotion; she needed to get out of sight. She looked back and saw the two men already in the street.

She saw a glass doorway in front of her and bolted through it. A few businessmen and one woman stopped and stared as she rushed in not aware of what just took place out side.

She ran up to the secretary and started screaming, "Please you have to help me. There are two men out side chasing me. I did nothing wrong! They are trying to kill me! Oh go-" she cut off. Panic setting in.

The two men opened the door and were trying to get in. Madison looked for a place to hide but it was to late they saw her. Then security men were escorting them back through the doors. They blocked her from view of the men until they were issued outside and scared off.

"Would you care to explain what that was all about?" Madison turned around slowly, hoping they wouldn't call the cops.

In front her stood a well-groomed businessman in a very expensive suit. His dark hair had a messy quality but still looked professional somehow. He had dark eyes and goatee sort of beard and mustache. Madison looked over to the sign behind the front desk. She was in Stark tower. This man was Tony Stark.

* * *

Emma

* * *

Nearly two weeks had passed since Emma left the Avengers back in New York City. The weather was finally starting to warm up and even out at ISU. Emma had very little trouble getting back into the swing of a routine every weekday. Her classes were somewhat interesting this semester with the exception of her physics class. Quidditch practice had started up and Emma was glad to be playing Keeper again.

Emma's first week had been full of questions. Where did she go? How was her dad? How was she going to catch up on her homework? Did she have to it make up? By the start of the second week the novelty had worn off and Emma no longer was the center of conversation with her Quidditch friends. Emma was happy. She hated all of the questions.

It was a sunny afternoon and Emma was walking to her physics class. A small breeze blew past picking up the ends of Emma's long brown hair. It blew in front of her face and obscured her vision. She hated when her hair got in her eyes but she couldn't bring herself to cut it. She didn't like having short hair either.

Ever since New York, Emma found her self displeased with little things in her every day slightly boring college life. The length of her hair was one of them.

She hated how the tallest building in the middle of Illinois was only twenty-eight stories high. Every thing else pretty much remained under four stories with the exception of other dorms. She actually missed the tall buildings of New York City. She missed the view off of the Avenger Tower, which had been called Stark Tower before the invasion. That tower reminded her of the Avengers. The Avengers reminded her of Steve. Emma tried to put it all out of her mind. She could do it easily when she was around people, but walking by herself to class. That was harder.

She didn't like being alone since she got back. It wasn't because she was scared that someone could attack her. Oddly enough that never crossed her mind. No she didn't like thinking on her time in New York. So Emma threw her self into her classes and friends.

Emma's phone buzzed.

_Hey Gurrrrl. Wanna meet up and go eat dinner? Bunch of us are going to McAlister's _

Ashley had sent it.

Emma sent a quick reply: _ Sure. What time? _

A few minutes later: _6. also ask Beth for me?_

She chuckled to herself. Ashley was kind of lazy when it came to inviting people. _Ok. _

Emma pulled up a new message and addressed it to Beth: _McAlistar's 6. You going?_

Emma made it to the building her class was in before Beth replied: _Maybe I need to finish this homework first. _Emma rolled her eyes. Beth was odd, loud, and sociable but she always put homework first. She was kind of a nerd. Emma typed out: _Well hurry up… besides we have until FRIDAY to finish that paper._

When Emma left the room Beth had already started a paper from their English class.

Emma turned her phone to silence and then took her seat in her physics class. She dutifully took notes but she still wasn't sure what they were talking about. She would have to catch up in this class faster. At the end of class her professor mentioned something about an old friend coming to talk to the class about a more advanced physics applied in today's technology. Oh joy…

Emma was putting away her notebook when she felt someone watching her. That was another thing since New York; she had become slightly paranoid about someone always watching her. An actual human being not cameras from the government, thank you very much. She wasn't that crazy.

Emma looked up. She noticed a guy a row ahead of her. It was Chad from her biology class last semester.

"Hey," he said. "I didn't know you were in this class."

"For about a week and a half," Emma replied.

"Really? Cool."

"Yeah, had to go home for family stuff." Emma said.

"Well, I gotta go," he said as the room started to get significantly emptier.

"Yeah. There's a class coming in after all." Emma said sarcastically.

Chad smiled as he turned and left. Emma closed her backpack before following the last few remaining people out the door.

Emma stepped outside in the warm sunlight. She crossed the quad and headed to the Rec. Emma changed into her sweats and went up stairs to the track. She took out her IPod and scrolled down the playlists to Workout. Sure, it wasn't the most creative name but it did have the best music for running. Putting in her ear buds, Emma took off running down the track.

The track wasn't very crowded today. She ran two miles before taking a break. She took her water bottle and walked a cool down lap. She didn't feel like working out upper body or abs any more. Emma came to the conclusion what she really wanted was to shoot something preferably with a bow. She sighed as she realized she could never do that here.

"What's wrong?"

Emma jumped and immediately cussed at herself for not paying attention to her surroundings. That kind of thinking went back to her father teaching her as a child.

She was looked around. Chad was stretching in the corner. Chad? Did he follow her here?

"Nothing," Emma lied. "I just don't like running on a track."

"Why don't you run outside?" Don't be ridiculous, she told herself. He probably just went back to his dorm first and then came. No one was following her. She didn't have to watch her back. She was perfectly safe. Yet the feeling lingered.

"I don't know," She said simply. "I have to go, I have to meet friends for dinner." She turned to leave.

"By the way, if you need help catching up with physics. Just let me know."

Emma faked sincerity, "I will. Oh, good luck on your run."

"Thanks," he replied as she was leaving.

* * *

PS: DUN DUN DUNNNNN There is a new character! Her name is Madison! Let me know what you think of her. She won't be appearing in every chapter for a while (probably won't make an appearance for at least two chapters sorry)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Special Shout Out goes to NIGHTOWL4829. She practically wrote this chapter for me! I had writer's block, she helped with ideas and then I sent her my not-very-funny chapter. Bit by bit she DEMOLISHED it and turned it into something funnier. That's pretty much what this chapter is going to be about. A few laughs. I HIGHLY RECOMEND you check out nightowl4829 stories. Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. sadly.

* * *

Emma

* * *

They had gotten back from McAlister's. Nothing good was on TV. Emma was sitting on her bed slowly flipping through channels. Beth was on her laptop, most likely Facebook, sitting at her desk.

"So," Emma said slowly. "I talked to this guy today."

Beth looked up from her computer. She saw Emma being serious. Emma did have a habit last semester of making jokes. Beth's face lit up and she squealed.

"Really? Like a real live boy from the opposite gender outside of Quidditch?!"

"Yeah that's usually what being a guy means. He was in my Bio class and is apparently taking physics too. We talked after class and then later at the gym."

Beth squealed again. "Why didn't you say anything at dinner?"

"Because if a whole table full of girls had the same reaction you just did. We would have been kicked out of the restaurant." Emma said sarcastically.

"Aww don't be like that," Beth said. "What's his name? How old is he? Where is he from?"

"Chad, our year, no idea, and no I don't know his life story. We just talked and exchanged maybe 10 sentences."

"Guuurrrl, You are going to have to give me more than that. Do you at least have his number?"

"Why on earth would I want his social security number?" Emma said suppressing another smile.

Beth's response was a sigh.

"No, I didn't get his phone number. As I said we barely talked."

* * *

The next day Emma was coming out of English class with Beth when Chad called out to her in the hallway.

"I will be right over there," said Beth pointing to a bench. "And this time give him your number."

Emma rolled her eyes and turned around. It was like high school all over again. Although she did have her number pre written on a piece of paper.

"I am glad I saw you. I was wondering…Can I… Can I get your number?" Chad said a little unsurely.

"Um, sure, here you go," Emma slipped him a piece of paper, and walked away from him towards Beth.

"Did you give it to him?" Beth demanded.

"Kind of," Emma said trying to avoid Beth's look.

"What does that mean?"

"Well I gave him a piece of paper that said 'my number'."

Beth expression turned from disbelief, to anger, and then to shock in a matter of seconds. "YOU DID NOT!"

Emma's phone beeped and she looked down: _Hey this is Chad. You are funny._

"See?" Emma held up her phone to Beth. "Of course my real number was on the back."

Beth rolled her eyes. "Wow."

"What can I say? He thinks I am funny."

"You totally are not!"

"You are right. I am hilarious."

"Has anyone ever told you that you use that line to much?"

"Only you."

They walked off to the dining center to get lunch.

* * *

Emma walked into her Physics class later that afternoon and sat down. A few minutes later Chad took a seat next to her.

"Hey," he said while sliding into his seat.

"Hi. So, how long have you been….Gabriella Martinez," Emma asked with an eyebrow raised as she read off of the seating/attendance chart that was just handed to her.

"Oh please. I just have to write my name in my proper spot. No one else sits where they're suppose to. I doubt Gabriella even cares."

"That's a shame," she said as she signed her name. "Karl was hoping he could sit there."

Chad glanced around, unsure of himself. "Karl?"

"My imaginary friend." Emma handed him the sheet.

"Ahh. Let me guess, llama, wears hats, eats hands?"

"Oh my gosh, how did you know?!" She said laughing.

Chad relaxed a little. " So are you excited for the guest speaker today?"

"Oh that's today?" Emma said surprised. She hadn't been paying attention when it was mention last class. " Do you know who it is?"

"No, I doubt it can be anyone that important. How many famous people do you think our professor knows?"

"That depends, famous people in the physics world or famous as in everybody knows?"

Chad laughed.

"Alright, class, settle down.

Emma pulled out her water bottle and was taking a drink when their guest speaker walked in. The man was in a very nice suit. His dark hair trimmed neatly but still looked the right kind of disorderly. She would recognize that face anywhere. It was Tony Stark. That's when she started to choke.

Chad started patting her on the back. Was that his way of helping her? She shrugged him off and smiled.

She realized the rest of the class was staring at her now and then back at Mr. Stark waiting for his reaction. Unfortunately, he caught the exchange between herself and Chad.

He smirked. Oh hell. Something told Emma she wasn't going to hear the end of this. It wasn't even like that; they were just friends. Thank goodness she left New York.

"Yeah, I get that reaction a lot," he said grinning to the rest of the class. The rest of the class laughed.

Oh, kill me now. Emma thought internally.

What was he even doing here, in the middle of Illinois? ISU wasn't even a large campus. Or important, for that matter. Emma could take a wild guess though. She adopted an annoyed expression as she imagined how he would 'convince' her to go back to New York.

This was going to be one long hour. The class's attention was back on Tony and his speech on "physics"; it had quickly morphed into a question and answer period about the Ironman suit, the Avengers, etc. Emma wasn't really listening. Tony talking about himself wasn't exactly a new experience for her.

About twenty minutes into the class Emma was already drawing in her notebook. The little plane she drew had turned into a still version of a Galaga game complete with raining bullets. There were several rows of alien bugs at the top. Looking over her drawing, she sighed to herself. Apparently it was loud enough to attract attention.

"I'm sorry, am I boring you, Water girl?" He said aloud. The class chuckled.

"No, please continue. The way you go on about yourself is absolutely fascinating," she deadpanned.

"You sound so enthused. Fair enough, maybe the hero game isn't your style; you don't look the type anyway. Maybe you'd prefer some gossip about your coeds and party it up," Tony replied sarcastically.

"No offense, Mr. Stark, but I think parties are more your style than mine," she said.

Tony grinned. "Got me there, but maybe you're just one of those hopeless romantic types," he said as he looked between Emma and Chad.

Emma stiffened at the comment."I don't think you're really qualified to speak about relationships," she said, slightly snippier than she meant. The class made a collective "oooh" noise in response.

"Out," her professor spoke up suddenly. "If you can't be respectful, then please get out of my classroom."

Emma gathered up her notebook, jacket and backpack.

"With pleasure," she said with one last glare at Tony. She pushed through the door and soon found herself standing in an empty hallway.

Emma was not sure what she wanted to do with her free time. She had an ancient history class next hour.

Emma's phone went off: _What just happened?_

Chad.

_I just got annoyed with his narcissism._

A minute later, Chad texted back. _He did create the Ironman suit and he runs his own multimillion-dollar company._

If Chad only knew, Pepper Potts runs his company. Pepper could hardly get him to do anything Tony didn't want to do. He was stubborn as a mule sometimes.

_Doesn't his secretary now run it_? She replied. She hated slandering Pepper by calling her a lowly secretary, considering Stark Industries was pretty much in a unofficial Golden Age because of her.

Emma started walking to her history class. Time to go learn about war. What fun…

* * *

Emma's history class only met three times a week, which was a shame because it was her favorite class. They had been talking about World War 2. It was much more interesting now than in high school. On Monday they left off talking about the impact of News and Cinema on the War. Today their professor had promised something interesting related to the imagery propaganda.

Emma was sitting in the classroom as other students slowly filtered in. She took her history book out and laid it on her desk.

The professor was five minutes late by the time he came in.

"Now can anybody tell what was published in 1941 that changed the way kids viewed the war at home?"

He waited a minute, watching the blank faces of the students. Even Emma could tell he was pausing for a dramatic effect.

"No? No one knows," he said a bit disappointed. "Alright turn to page 210."

Although Emma was intrigued, she did opened it leisurely. Around her, students were murmuring between each other. A few snide marks were made.

Emma flipped through her book, finally landing on page 210 and almost gasped. On the page in front of her was an image of Captain America. This image was clearly from the 1940's propaganda. The caption read: Cap Salutes You! For buying war bonds.

It was Steve. Emma recognized his face immediately. It was a face she had come to love and then miss dearly. He was dressed up in a Captain America uniform similar to the one he wears today. He had a different shield though. This one was pointed at the bottom and had three stars and several stripes below it. The blue mask with the A on it accentuated his bright blue eyes. He was heavily muscled and strong looking as ever.

Captain America was saluting the camera. There was an odd expression on his face, almost like Emma could tell he didn't want to be there.

Emma realized she didn't know much about his in WW2. Steve hated talking about anything before he was frozen. She knew he missed the people of his old life.

A strong pain of regret hit Emma, while a longing to see him washed over her. Without thinking, Emma slammed her book shut. There was no way she was going to sit through an entire hour on her favorite Avenge; even if they were talking about his past.

"Is there something wrong?" her professor asked her. Emma realized for the second time that day an entire classroom for of students were staring at her.

"I just can't-" Emma trailed off. She didn't care what they thought; she got up and left the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Enjoy, sorry its taking so long to post...disclaimer: I do not own the Avenger or Marvel...if I did this would be a movie by now...or maybe Silver Eyes**

* * *

Emma

* * *

Emma was having a horrible day. The Avengers kept popping up in her class work. She couldn't concentrate. She came back to college to forget about them. It wasn't working.

Emma decided to go running on the track again. It was in the middle of the afternoon so very few people would be there. She wanted to be alone.

As it turned out, there were only a few people lifting weights, and no one was on the track. Emma hit play on her iPod and began running. Soon she was able to block out all thoughts except her music and concentrating on running five miles. No more thoughts of the Avengers.

* * *

Madison

* * *

Madison turned and looked back at Tony Stark.

"Well?" he asked a little impatiently. He was a busy man, always working. He also was waiting for answer about why those men had just chased her into the building and why he had to send them away.

"I…uhh…I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." She said. He watched for a long minute. His dark eyes staring her down. Please believe me, she silently pleaded. The look in his eyes suggested he wanted to help in some way. She wanted to make a quick get away. She wished she had never came in here. She wanted to be back on the streets far from here.

"It was nothing, they caught me overhearing a bad conversation," she said. At least that part was true, she told herself. She wanted to leave. She shouldn't be here.

"How bad could it be?" He chuckled to himself. Madison forced a smile as an elevator dinged on her left.

"Mr. Stark!" someone called out to him. He looked over and muttered, "Here we go…"

Turing his attention, back to Madison, "Please stay here for a moment." Without waiting for a response, he turned and walked to the woman who just stepped off the elevator. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a simple bun and she was dressed in a business suit. Tony was distracted by news the woman had brought him. This was Madison's chance. He wasn't paying attention and the secretary behind the desk was answering a phone call. Nobody was paying Madison any attention, so she turned and left. She would be long gone before Mr. Stark turned back around.

* * *

Emma

* * *

Emma was back in her dorm room. She had finished running and had showered. Soon she would have to get ready for dinner, but for now she was sitting at her desk.

Emma looked down at her phone: _Tony says he is sorry for the way he acted. _

She couldn't help but smile. _Don't apologize for him, Pepper._

_How did you know?_

Process of elimination, she thought to herself.

_Because of the entire team, I have never seen Bruce even hold a cell phone. I don't think Natasha or Clint care enough to apologize for him. Steve, well, does he even know what a cell phone is? Let alone a text? Unless Tony started talking in third person, which would be a new low for him, I doubt it's him. That leaves you, who runs his company and is in charge of keeping him in line and any public relations. So how are you doing Pepper? _

That was a really long text for Emma. Normally it would have been a sentence, if that. A few minutes later:

_I am doing well, aside from being busy. The team misses you by the way. Tony took it hard. The tower has definitely been quieter without him pranking you all the time. I think Steve was heartbroken in is own way. He went through three punching bags the day you left and I had to buy more a week later. I understand why you did though, leaving I mean. I won't try convincing you to come back. Although I wish you would. I am starting to hate this quiet. You would have been a great addition to the team. _

Emma could tell that Pepper didn't mean to try and guilt-trip her. That was the only thing that kept her from being mad. Pepper's sincerity was real.

Emma's heart sank. She never wanted to hurt Steve. Emma wanted to jump on the next plane to New York, but she had to stay here. If she went back, they would try to convince her to join their team. She couldn't do that yet.

_I know. I am sorry._ She typed out. She paused her finger over the send button. Should she send that? She was really tempted to not respond. If she hadn't known Pepper's goodness of character she would think Pepper was trying to lure Emma back.

Emma remembered back to a conversation she had between Pepper. Tony had set three high-powered bubble machines in Emma's room, which Emma had turned against Tony, and the entire team, in his dining room area of the main level of Avenger Tower during dinner one night. Bubbles had filled the kitchen and the dining room and Pepper was left to call someone to clean it and Emma's own room. Pepper wasn't even mad. She laughed and simply told Emma that Tony deserved it but next time try and target only him and not the entire floor. Emma had promised.

Emma couldn't recall a single time when Pepper was truly mad. The woman was just too nice. She never lied or tried any sort of deceit.

Emma pressed send.

* * *

Madison

* * *

Madison was back in the warehouse, far from Stark Tower. She looked around the floor she was residing in for the time being. It was bare, with the exception of some old crates and possible remains of furniture. She could see the concrete columns; some of them had been tagged with spray paint. The floor was simply concrete. She had dragged an old mattress from a corner. Someone must have thrown it out only to be salvaged by someone else.

The few possessions that Madison did own were sitting on a crate. A picture of her brother, a small knife, a pack of gum, and pendent. The chain had broken a long time ago, but she still kept the pendent on a chain in her pocket. It was a gift from her father before he passed away. The gum was a reminder of her old life. It just happened to be in her pocket when she ran away.

Madison picked up her pocketknife and opened it. It was a simple pull out pocketknife. The blade had a jagged edge toward the bottom, used for cutting things. It was also very sharp.

She closed the knife and placed it in her right hand. With her fingers stretched out, she rested the knife in the palm of her hand. She concentrated. She could feel a slight tugging sensation in her mind, as the closed knife slowly lifted into the air. She let it hover for a minute before bringing it down. Her fingers closed around it.

Last time she had lost control… no she didn't want to think about that. Madison knew she had to practice more, but she was scared. She might lose control. She couldn't control both of her powers at the same time. Let's face it; she barely had a grip on either power as it was.

Madison heard a vehicle stop outside the building. Madison sat up straight. She was on full alert now. Being on the second floor, she could hear everything on the streets below. A car door was slammed.

With super human speed Madison ran to the window closest to the sound. She had the ability to slow down her reference time frame. To everyone else it looked like Madison was moving really fast. In a way she was, but speed is relative. To Madison, the world was just moving slower.

Madison leaned against the wall and peered sideways out of the window. This way she hoped no one down there would see her. She saw a black SUV and man walking past it. He was dressed in all black. A black sleeveless shirt was tucked into black pants. He was carrying a black bow and had a quiver on his shoulder. OH NO! That must be Hawkeye.

Madison was trying to force down the panic but it wasn't working. How did they find her so fast? She was so dumb. She came straight back. She should have made several loops around the city and finally ending back here.

Madison's day wasn't going well at all. Her head spun toward the door to the stairwell. The elevator had never been in use, so she wasn't worried about that as an entrance. Luckily there was only one stairwell.

She needed a barricade. She found an old wooden beam and jammed it in the handle of the door and the floor.

She raced toward a pile of crates and started piling them against the door. When she was done, she could hear Hawkeye and someone else coming up the stairs. She sped toward the center of the room. Removing the knife from her pocket, she opened it and faced the doorway.

"Hey kid, we just want to talk you're not in trouble" A man's voice, must be Hawkeye.

Madison didn't say anything. Her eyes flicked to the doorknob. He was trying to turn it but it stayed jammed. Madison internally breathed a sigh of relief.

"We are here to help you." A woman's voice this time. Was there an accent?

It may have been stupid but Madison quietly made her way behind the pile of crates blocking the door. She could faintly hear the two people talking outside.

"We could just wait her out," Hawkeye said jokingly. "She will have to eat sometime."

"Don't be stupid," the woman again. "Keep trying the door."

There was a loud thud and the doorframe shook. Apparently the man tried to kick it open or used his shoulder but the door and the plank held out.

"We are a special kind of agent. We just have a few questions for you. We could make it worth your while." The man said loudly through the door.

Madison realized they weren't going to leave.

"Like what kind of questions?" Madison spoke up. There was soft clicking sound behind her like a gun being cocked.

"Like how you came by your special powers, to start with."

Madison turned around and found herself facing the woman who was previously outside the door. The air vent door was hanging down and was directly above the woman. Madison had no idea how she had moved so silently.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I do not own the Avengers. If you like it so far, review!

* * *

Madison

* * *

"Who are you?" Madison asked, however she knew the answer. The woman had red hair and was wearing a black skintight jumpsuit. She had a gun in her hand and another still strapped to her thigh. This was the Black Widow.

"I believe I am the one asking the questions," she wasn't amused.

"I don't want to answer your questions," Madison said flatly.

"Then you will be under arrest by the power of SHIELD," she replied.

"Yeah…umm.. I don't think so." Madison sped toward the Black Widow who fired. Although the Black Widow was clearly aiming not to kill, Madison saw the bullets coming in a state of slow motion and easily dodged them.

Drawing closer, Madison slashed at the Black Widow with her knife, who deflected it. For a minute Madison and the Black Widow were engaged in a very fast paced and deadly dance. Neither of them gained any ground over their opponent until the Black Widow grabbed Madison's wrist, as Madison was slashing, and flipped Madison over her shoulder and onto the ground. Madison had let go of the knife during the flip and now it was out of her reach. The Black Widow very quickly had Madison pined to the ground. Madison was out of options. She couldn't move.

"You will come with us," the Black Widow snarled.

Madison sighed. She had no choice. "Fine."

Next to them, Hawkeye dropped softly into the room. "Well, that was fun. Don't know why they bothered sending both of us."

* * *

Emma

* * *

Emma entered her room after diner. She took out her phone. She had two texts in her in box.

One was from Beth: _ going over Hannah's to study, will be back late._

The other was from Chad: _Hey, I was wondering if you would want to go see a movie with me this Friday. _

Unsure of what to say yet, she wrote back: _Like on a date?_

Was she really considering this? Dating? After everything with her father only a few short weeks ago and everything that almost happened with Steve… but nothing happened. She had to leave him and he probably already forgot about her. Then the little part in the back of her brain said, 'Pepper said he had a hard time. He went through three punching bags in a WEEK.' The problem was she still liked Steve. It wouldn't be fair to start dating someone if she had feelings for someone else. Steve was also no longer here, so she really needed to move on. But she didn't want to use someone else's feelings like that.

And then there was Chad, himself. He seemed so nice. He always found her in the hallways between certain classes. He was almost always at the track when she was. Thinking back on it, his appearances seemed a little suspicious, he was always watching her. Oh no, Emma was starting to get paranoid. She was starting to imply that Chad was an agent of SHIELD. It could make sense. She knew Fury would never let her leave New York with out some sort of surveillance on her. She needed more time to sort things out.

_Can it be as friends? I am sorry, but with my father recovering, I don't think it would be fair to you to deal with me like that. _

Emma was pleased that she remembered the cover story. Usually she had to erase it and start the text over again.

A few minutes later she received: _I understand. I shouldn't have asked you so soon after you got back. Of course we can go as friends_.

Emma couldn't believe she was paranoid about Fury sending agents to follow her. She also knew she wouldn't relax until she got some answers.

* * *

Madison

* * *

Madison was sitting in an interrogation room, complete with table, two chairs, and a one-way mirror. 'So this is the famous SHIELD' she thought to herself. It was very bleak. Madison had been there for hours already. Although there wasn't a clock or window, she was certain it was dark already.

"Oh my gosh! This is sooo boring!" she said out loud. She slumped forward, placing her forehead on the table, her blonde hair falling around her face.

"Wake me up when you are ready to talk" she said loudly.

Madison could hear the sound of the door open. She sat up.

"The real question is are you ready to talk," Hawkeye said, closing the door.

"Oh joy! A real human being!" Madison said with a fake smile.

"Real cute," he said flatly. "Now-"

Madison cut him off. "My name is Madison, if I had friends they would call me Maddie. Yes, I ran away from foster care. No, you can't threaten to send me back because I am twenty. Honestly I am not sure why I am here." That was a lie. She did know.

"SHIELD doesn't care about foster cases," he said.

Madison raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Hawkeye ignored her. "We are more concerned on the special 'abilities' you may possess."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Really? Because I have never seen a grown man, take on Natasha for longer than a few seconds-"

She cut him off again. "Even you?"

"No." he said defensively. "She was rather 'impressed'" he said that word carefully.

"I WAS NOT!" said a woman's voice, presumably The Black Widow, over the intercom system for the room. "She is just a little girl, who horrible technique, her attacks were too big with very little defense, and she was incredibly predictable."

Madison leaned sideways, looking past Hawkeye toward the mirror. "HANG ON A SECOND!" she said loudly. "In my defense, I have never had training! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAD NO DEFENSE! You couldn't hit me for at least two minutes! "

"It was one, if that." The black widow growled.

"Alright, alright," said Hawkeye blocking Madison's view of the mirror. "Obviously you do better than all but a select few, SHIELD just wants to know why."

"Am I in trouble of any kind?" her question caught Hawkeye off guard, as it was intended. "Did I break the law? Am I being under arrest?"

After a few seconds of consideration, Hawkeye said slowly, "No."

Madison stood up. "Good, then I am leaving. You have no legal rights to keep me here."

She left the room, leaving Hawkeye looking between the mirror and the door, not sure what he was supposed to do.

In the hallway, Madison made it all of a hundred feet before a door opened behind her.

"I don't believe we were done yet," a man said as he stepped into the hall.

"I believe we are," she called out still walking. There was a swish of movement behind her. Instantly, Madison reached out with her mind. She sensed a very fast moving object and stopped it. She turned around. And she found herself facing a throwing knife. Madison reached up and pulled the knife from the air.

"Apparently you can do more than just move fast," the man said. He was wearing an black trench coat and an eye patch. Madison now noticed Natasha who was smirking.

She was caught red handed. It was a trap. They now knew she had these abilities.

"Yes," she said slowly. With her mind, the knife began to hover in the air. Then it started to quiver. Madison knew they saw it so she immediately sent it hurling toward the open door. It landed in the door about three inches from the Black Widow's face.

"With some training she could be useful to us," Natasha smirked.

Fury began to say something but Madison cut him off, "I am not interested in joining SHIELD.

Fury studied Madison for a minute, "We are not talking about being a SHIELD agent. We are talking about the Avengers."

* * *

Emma

* * *

_Stark_, Emma typed out. _After that stunt you pulled, you owe me. _

A few minutes later: _Hello, Water Girl. Just what did you have in mind because I don't do favors. _

She chose her words wisely_. It would piss of Fury if he found out…_

_I'm listening. _

_I need a hidden back door entrance to the SHIELD database. Nothing major. A background check on a possible SHIELD agent. _

_Chad? Someone moved on fast. _

_Stay out of this, Tony. I am warning you._

_Oh no, I am so scared. _

A few seconds later Emma received a second text. _Fine. It's done. Don't look farther than that, you won't like what you see. _

What on earth did that mean? Emma decided not to ponder it right now. She opened her laptop screen. A black window had appeared. Text started typing out in the old typewriter font. "Do you solemnly swear that you are up to know good? Y/N "

Emma laughed out loud. She picked up her cell phone and texted back _Haha real funny. _

Emma punched the Y key on her keyboard.

That text disappeared replacing it with: You are now entering the SHIELD Database. A few seconds later it disappeared and Emma was in. She saw a search engine bar.

'wow its just like Google' she thought to herself.

She typed in Chads full name and pressed enter.

Nothing.

How could there be absolutely nothing? 'Maybe SHIELD doesn't keep track of everyday run of the mill citizens' the back part of Emma brain thought. 'Or maybe they erased his agent files.'

'This is ridiculous' Emma thought to herself. This answered nothing. She was becoming way to paranoid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: It took me a really long time to write this chapter. I really didn't want to! That's hard to explain, but looking back I am actually excited for this chapter. It will set ALOT of things in motion. I am sorry if this story has gotten off to a slow start but it will speed up, probably almost to fast, pretty soon. Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I do not own the Avengers.

* * *

Emma decided to try her name. She typed it in and pressed enter. Files came up. All of her dealings with the Avengers and SHIELD were laid out in front of her. That didn't help her problem with Chad. She erased her name in the search engine.

She might as well try someone else. Beth. Her roommate. Emma typed in Beth's name and hit enter. Again nothing came up. She tried a few of her classmates randomly. Still nothing. No files. Surely they can't all be SHIELD agents.

Emma decided that SHIELD didn't keep tabs on everyone, only people who mattered to SHIELD. 'So maybe Chad really wasn't an agent' she thought to herself. A thought crossed Emma's mind; what if Chad's name wasn't really Chad?

_No. He is innocent and telling the truth._ Emma's mind told her. It was like a subconscious but accurate notion in her mind. Sometimes she could be psychic and get flashes or glimpses of the possible future, but the main focus of her ability was to read truths out of a situation.

That, however, did solve her problem whether he was SHIELD or not. Now she just had to decide whether she wanted to date him in the near future or not.

Sighing, Emma started to exit out of the SHIELD database. It bothered her what Tony said about not looking farther than she needed to.

Curiously she typed in: Surveillance of Stark Tower, knowing SHIELD watched their movements as well as JARVIS. A list of different rooms popped up: the training gym, the kitchen, the living room, the lounge, it went on. Emma curiously clicked on the living room.

A window opened showing the view from the camera hidden in the wall above the TV near the ceiling, if not in it. The room was currently empty. Nothing had changed at all. The furniture was exactly the same. Emma started remembering the time she beat Tony in Monopoly. The time where the kitchen area was filled with bubbles and she had to sleep on the couch.

Emma stared at the screen watching the empty room for a minute, before movement caught her eye. A door open on the right and a girl with blond hair pulled into a braid walked into the living room. She looked to be about Emma's age. The way she walked and moved she appeared like she didn't want to be caught by anyone. She kept glancing around.

'Well, Tony' Emma thought to herself, 'It looks like you have an unwelcome visitor.'

Just then from the left, Steve walked into view. There was no sound, but Emma watched as the blonde girl's face lit up into a false smile. The girl said a few things. Emma saw her lips move, but could not read them. Steve held out his hand and the girl shook it. Tony walked in the room from the same door as the girl did. He said a few things to Steve, who nodded in response. Tony led the girl out of the camera's view. Steve walked to the elevator and got on, leaving the room empty again.

'I see you found my replacement already, Tony' she thought to herself, a little bit of sadness washed over her. She realized they were moving on.

A few seconds later, Clint and Natasha walked in the door. Their day at SHIELD must be over, Emma assumed. They stood by the couch and exchanged a glance. Emma couldn't quite read the expression. It could have been worry, anxiety, nervousness, or all of them. 'Or none of them, because why would the top two SHIELD agents be worried,' Emma reassured herself. Then the two agents went out of the view going separate ways.

She didn't know if the exchange was meant for the girl or new they had received at SHIELD. She wasn't sure she wanted to know. Instead she focused on the girl, she had looked slightly dirty but still neat, like she had showered for a while but still kept a nice appearance. She wandered what she was doing in the Avenger part of Stark Tower.

All in all, this new girl kept her thoughts away from Steve. In fact, Emma had hardly noticed him in the exchange. It was like watching a movie, it was happening to a completely different person and not the one she knew. She really needed to get over him. Emma sighed again.

She closed the window and went back to the main page of the database, as she did new text popped up on the window: _Would you like to save the backdoor entrance for future use? Y/N_

Emma went to press N but hesitated, something told her it may be a good idea to save this, it may become handy. She pressed Y.

A new icon appeared on her desktop. It was disguised as a plain blue folder, like others on her Mac, but it was labeled: SHIELD DATABASE. If anyone opened her laptop, it would be either suspicious or obvious, depending on who was doing the looking.

She decided it would be best to rename the folder. She liked the idea of the camera's being a map of the Avengers living space. She could see what was going on there. She decided to name the file: Marauders' Map, after the map in the Harry Potter series. She smiled at the idea. Emma closed her laptop and turned on the TV.

* * *

She flipped through channels until a news station caught her eye. It was showing footage of Ironman talking to reporters outside of Grand Central Station in New York. Behind him, Captain America and Hawkeye were guiding people through the front doors, streaming around reporters. Tony was speaking," We are working on the situation, but I can reassure you there nothing is nothing to worry about."

'Uh oh that can't be good,' Emma thought to herself. A sense of dread started to fill Emma.

A reporter off screen asked Ironman a question, but he tilted his head to the side, "Um hold that thought." Then he took off flying through the doors and inside the station. There was a loud crashing sound, which broke the windows and shook the entire building. People were screaming and ducking for cover, as smoke started streaming from the doors and windows.

The camera zoomed in on the doorway. A figure started to emerge from the smoke. It was Hawkeye. He was supporting Captain America over his shoulder. He didn't look seriously injured but he certainly had trouble walking. Although he would quickly heal soon Emma told herself. Ironman came next followed by the Black Widow who was also limping slightly and finally the Hulk. Two paramedics who were helping civilians, went to help Captain America. Meanwhile Ironman flew over to the reporters.

"This situation has been dealt with," he told the cameras. "We will be investigating the cause but for now it appears to be a gas explosion." He turned around and went over to his team.

The camera panned to the reporter and who started talking about how the station will keep the viewers up to date on the situation downtown.

The TV cut back to the anchor's at the news station. "We will cover more of the story as we know more." The anchors continued to talk.

Emma's phone went off. She looked at her phone. She had received a text: _That was no gas explosion. _

Emma stared at her phone's screen for a full minute. Finally curiosity over came her.

_Who is this?_ Emma replied. She figured it had to be someone who knew of her time in New York.

_Someone keeping one eye on the world. _

Fury.

_What do you expect me to do?_ she replied.

_Watch the news_.

Emma sighed. The station had just come back from commercial break. The anchors' were about to move on to a new segment about a local store when suddenly they went back to footage in New York.

"This just in," said the anchor. "a projection has gone up outside of Union Station."

On the screen showed a canister rolling into an open space between ambulances and police cars. It came to a stop as a squad of police started hurrying people out of the area. There was a moment of mass panic but the camera continued to stay on the canister. Three legs appeared out of the canister and steadied it on the ground. A beam of light shot out into the sky.

The beam of light spread out in a fan shape until a giant holographic image of a man hovered above the street.

He was about twice of a normal man and was dressed in a very expensive looking suit decked out in all black, including his shirt and tie. He was fiddling with something on his wrist but was looking around at the people cowering. Emma looked at his face for the first time. It was her father.

Her father started to speak and a hush fell over the immediate crowd.

"This is but a taste of what is yet to come," her father started saying. "Today you experienced just a little of our technology and our weapons. On this day, your precious Avengers have barely been able to defeat our robot," he spat the words 'precious'.

"Do not mistake this for hope. We have collected the data from this experiment and confirmed every one of the Avengers weaknesses. Ironman your blasts and your rays are no match to the armor on our warfare. Dr. Banner, aka the Hulk, even you have limits with your strength. Your muscles can only handle so much. Hawkeye, do I really need to say it, you only carry so many arrows in that quiver of yours." Hawkeye looked. Sure enough his quiver was empty.

"The Black Widow your guns are no match for our fire power. Finally Captain America, the out dated hero, even you have a weakness even though she is nearly 900 miles away. Yes I am still watching her. My point to you, citizens of New York, there is no hope for you in the battle that is yet to come. We will control the world!"

He paused and then spoke slowly, "We are not AIM. We are not HYDRA. Our organization is so much greater than both of those combined. Our power extends the boarders and divisions you set up within your governments. You cannot even begin to comprehend the pieces already in place, and we will watch as your city falls around you. Good bye Avengers." With that the light disappeared into the canister and it exploded in a self-destruct mode. People stumbled back. The city was quiet.

Emma was stunned. She felt betrayed by her father. How could he be doing this? This wasn't like him at all. She turned off the TV and sat in darkness.

* * *

PS. please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** This is a long chapter but I didn't want to leave anything out. Sorry it took so long. I had a rough time writing a smooth transition. Please let me know what you think of Betrayal so far ( that means REVIEWS) thanks to everyone who has been writing them! They are so much fun to read. I love how you guys know what I am going to write about (for the most part at least) maybe that means I am way to predictable, which makes me sad. HOWEVER I promise a few plot twist or two that you probably won't see coming! this is too much fun and i am running the risk of giving things away. So I will end with a DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS. although i really want to...

* * *

Emma

* * *

The next day Emma stepped outside of her residence hall. It had officially been two weeks since Emma left the Avenger Tower. She had left New York City behind and tried to fully embrace college life. Despite what she saw on the news yesterday, Emma felt like today was going to be a good day.

Fury had texted her again, asking her to come back to New York. She had told him no and refused to look at her phone since. She did however save his number in her contacts, if only to make sure not to look at it when he texts. Besides what difference would it make if she was here or was in New York.

It was a bright blue sunny afternoon. Big white puffy clouds floated without threating any chance of rain making it a picturesque sky. It seemed odd that the day was so beautiful after the catastrophe from last night.

She was walking to class with Chad, when Beth ran up behind them.

"Did you guys hear?" she asked slightly out of breath. Both of them asked her what she was talking about. It was already common knowledge of the New York incident on the news. This was about something else.

"About Paris, London, Rome, and Berlin! They were all attacked too! I think something different happened in each city but they received similar messages from the same guy! How scary is that."

Mass panic was spreading across the world. Emma still couldn't believe her father was involved. It just wasn't like him to want world domination.

Chad looked at her. "Emma are you ok? You look like you have seen a ghost."

Emma quickly regained control of her emotions. She tried to keep her face blank from to much shock.

"I am fine," she said quietly. "Its just scary to think about since the first attack on New York wasn't that long ago." This sent Beth and Chad into a long discussion and left Emma with time to think.

First she needed to get control of herself. She couldn't think about bursting into tears every time she thought of her father doing all of this. She wondered if there was someway to convince her father to change his current ways. After all he was persuaded to join that horrible cause in the first place.

Emma and her friends were almost to the building where her class was held when she looked up from her thoughts. They were on passing the big oak tree that was almost a hundred years old when a loud crack resounded through the air. Emma knew that sound.

* * *

Madison

* * *

Madison was now settled into her rooms of the Avengers part of Stark Tower. Director Fury had convinced her to work with the Avengers. For now, she kept telling herself. She didn't want to stay and work for SHIELD, but at least she had a continuous roof over her head. She didn't have to worry about where her next meal was coming from. Everything was paid for by SHIELD. She even had a full wardrobe for the first time in a long while.

She soon realized the team did their own thing during the day and would meet up for dinner. She had met Steve within the first few minutes of arriving. He was definitely much cuter in person. She wondered if he was single, seeing as everyone else was already too old for her to consider to be fun.

Madison was sitting in her new bedroom. It was a nice room, with white walls and a black boarder running along the top and bottom. The wall that her head of her bed rested was wallpaper of a flowery swirly design, or damask. Her bed was huge! She had a large purple comforter with apparently real down feathers in it, when she had first lain down; little wisp of feathers went flying.

The wall opposite the door to the hallway had two large floor-to-ceiling windows with a divider wall that had a mirror on it. She would have designed the room differently, but hey it was free and so she wasn't going to complain to Pepper who had even generously offered to change it.

Another plus side to her room was that it was across the room from Steve. She was determined that if she was stuck living here, she would have a little fun. Madison smiled at that thought. He would be a challenge though. That man was clearly stuck on someone else, but as far as Madison could tell it wasn't anyone in the Tower. He had seemed reluctant to let Madison have that room but Tony won in the end.

There were a lot of exchanged looks that clearly had some deeper meaning than she knew about. Even Natasha and Clint took a stance, the former not wanting her to be in there and the latter not really caring. Pepper tried not to look like she cared what Tony decided. On the whole, Madison had felt awkward for taking the room, but by dinnertime on her first night no one seemed to care. She felt like she could eventually fit into the team, if she wanted to.

Madison was hungry and decided to go make lunch. She got up and left her new room.

* * *

Emma

* * *

A bullet impacted the tree sending a bit of bark flying. Emma naturally ducked. Someone had shot at her. Mass panic broke out on the quad. People were running in every direction. She grabbed her friends and pushed then toward the nearest door.

"Go," she screamed, pushing them in the right direction. Emma paused for half a beat, scanning all the rooftops in sight but no one was there. People were pushing past her. She lost sight of her friends. A guy in a red shirt bumped into her. Girls were screaming with high pitch voices who were attempting to run in heals.

Emma started looking in the trees but being summer leaves were blocking her view. She saw nothing. A second shot went off. It hit the pavement behind her. Whoever was shooting her had a really crappy shot. Better to be safe though, Emma crossed the nearly empty pavement and ducked in the doorway. The lobby was crowded.

She pushed her way to the side of the staircase and found Beth and Chad. Right before she reached them she forced her breathing to become heavy. Honestly, it wasn't hard to fake being worried.

"What the hell was that?" Emma exclaimed. Secretly, she was wondering the same thing. Who would send a shitty sniper? Maybe it was a warning? If it's a warning, it could have been from her father's organization. If that's true he truly went off the deep end. She had no idea who the man is. She knew who her father was, but now?

Emma leaned against the wall and slid down. It was already a rough day but something told Emma it would get worse.

* * *

Everyone stayed in the building. Someone had called the cops and soon they flooded the scene. The police had issued everyone back to their regular classes, but no on was paying any attention to the lesson. Those who had rooms facing the quad were watching the police scan the area. Even most of the professors were not interested in teaching a class.

Emma wasn't really interested in what was happening outside but she was standing by the window anyway. It would have looked weird if she was the only one at a desk. Emma mind was elsewhere.

She had already ruled out SHIELD. They were more the stab-you-in-a-dark-alley-or-slip-you-a-poison kind of an organization if they wanted someone dead. Well maybe not entirely but they definitely wouldn't want a scene with lots of police. SHIELD wasn't even known before the New York invasion, at least not to the public eye. Besides a sniper working for SHIELD wouldn't miss. Twice.

Emma had even considered a third party, someone outside of her father's organization or SHIELD, but it seemed rather unlikely.

After about twenty minutes of staring out the window, Emma received a text. From Fury. She inwardly groaned. After what had just happened, she might as well as look at it.

_We caught the sniper. _

How did he know? Fury managed to know everything. That just pissed off Emma. There was no hiding from the man.

_And?_

Her eyes wandered to the police on the ground below. They seemed very formal and stiff for cops. They were probably agents.

_He worked for the same organization as your father. He had a logo on his shirt. _

Emma's breath caught. The man she knew as her father was officially gone. She decided to subtly switch topics: _What do you mean worked?_

A minute later she received: _The sniper has been…taken care of so to speak. _

He was dead now. She wasn't sure if a SHIELD agent killed him or suicide. He probably took a cyanide capsule.

_Ah. Why exactly are you telling me this? I could have heard that through the news. I assume you want something. Isn't that why you started texting me in the first place? _

Two full minutes passed before she got a response. _We believe your father, or the people he may be working for will try again. We believe this was a warning. _

Emma chose to believe that it was a warning for her father. Maybe he was resisting. Maybe he really wasn't evil. The sniper didn't mean to kill her; maybe it was to show her father they could reach her. To kill her. This possibility seemed better than the alternative. He had switched sides.

_You want me to come to New York so you can keep an eye on me in order to 'protect me'. However you also want this opportunity to convince me to help you bring him down, which I don't. I would only think of helping him to come to sense. I know how this is going to go down in the long run, Fury. Don't play games with me. _

Emma decided it was better to let the good Director know he didn't fool her. Besides, she wasn't in the mood for his mind games.

_Yes. _

Three letters. That's all she got. She just wrote him a freakin' paragraph and she get three lousy letters.

Emma sighed inwardly again. She knew he was right. It would be better for her to go, but more importantly for her friends if she went away. Beth and Chad could have been hit with a stray bullet today. She didn't want that on her conscious if anyone was hurt because of her. They could go after her friends as a warning to her father as well. Those people didn't necessarily have to go after his dreaded going back, but it would be safer for everyone in the end.

Emma knew her leaving would happen one way or another. She originally wanted to put all of that behind her and pretend it never happened. Her father was still working for SHIELD. She never fell for Captain America. She never was friends with the annoying Tony Stark. She never used a gun to shoot at actual people. None of this was going to happen. She would never be able to forget her past.

The events were too important to her. Besides people were being hurt because of her father. She had to put it right. She had to move forward and maybe make a difference in the future.

She looked down at her phone and started typing:

_All right fine, I will go back to New York. But don't you think for a minute I am happy about this. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I just love it when author's reference back to a previous book or a separate series they have written, so I had to do it. Also I am sorry if things seem redundant, I am trying to explain how Emma and Madison find out about each other. Please review! I have already have had 300 views and 10 reviews! I AM SO EXCITED! disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or the Avengers...**

* * *

Madison

* * *

That night at dinner, Madison and the whole team had received the news that some girl named Emma was coming back around noon tomorrow. Madison couldn't help but noticing everyone's reaction within the first few seconds of hearing it. Tony might have been upset but he went to great pains of masking it by making a joke about this new girl. Steve managed to go from being relief, upset, pleased, and worried in a split second before masking his face to appear blank. Pepper and Bruce looked happy. Natasha and Clint remained emotionless, blank faces masking any hint of an emotion. Pepper was the first to break the silence that followed.

"Well, Madison, I think you are going to like Emma. She is really nice."

"A good fighter too," Clint agreed. Natasha cracked the slightest smile.

"If I remember right, you didn't say that after you attempted to teach her self- defense," Natasha said now fully smiling.

Clint winced as if it was a bad memory.

"To bad she had no sense of humor though." Tony said sadly, shaking his head a little.

"What do you mean?" Pepper inquired.

"I put a few, little bubbles in her room mind you and she floods my dining table with bubbles in return."

"And the kitchen," Bruce nodded, smiling at the memory. Madison was confused.

"My point exactly!"

"I seem to recall, her room was over flowing with bubbles, Tony." Steve said quietly. Until then he had been staring at his plate, picking at his food awkwardly and not actually eating anything.

"Your just jealous because we- I mean she," he covered quickly "surprised you with your own prank." Clint said defensively.

"Hey now," Tony said defensively. "I know you and Captain over here were both involved!"

"You forgot Bruce," Clint mumbled, but Tony heard him.

"What?!" Tony exclaimed. "How could you betray me like that, Dr. Banner?"

Bruce grimaced. "Thanks a lot," he muttered.

"Who do you think reprogramed JARVIS?" Clint asked.

Tony pointed to Steve but quickly moved on to Clint. Tony then shook his head. "Oh, good point."

"Were you not entertained, Tony?" Steve asked putting emphasis on 'entertained'.

Tony looked around the room before replying. "No I wasn't," he said faking pouting.

Madison wondered what she had gone on in this tower before her arrival. Emma must have been an amusing person.

The conversation around the table continued on about Emma for a little while and then moved on to team training.

* * *

The next day Madison was lying on her bed in her room. It was almost noon.

"Jarvis," she said aloud. "Please inform me when the new girl comes."

"Of course, miss," came the AI's reply.

Madison figured that Emma must be a great agent of SHIELD. Emma certainly left an impression on Natasha and Clint. She also suspected that Steve might have liked Emma but it apparently didn't work out because he was heart broken. Anyone could see it. But hey, she left him, that mean fair game for her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by JARVIS.

* * *

Emma

* * *

Emma was on the jet flying back to New York. Sadly, Emma only managed to live exactly two weeks as a semi normal college student. She had given some sob story to Beth about her father relapsing in his recovering and she had to go home. Beth had agreed to circulate the story to Emma's friends if anyone asked. She had pulled Chad aside and pretty much told him that things weren't going to work out between her and him. Being nine hundred miles apart would definitely have put a strain on their relationship if that is what it was. So Emma had the not so pleasant job of giving a breakup speech to someone who wasn't even her boyfriend. It was for the best though. She needed to break off clean connections with everyone back at ISU. Emma wasn't going to be back for a long time. Maybe she could start as a junior next semester but that was unlikely. She couldn't return to her old life while her father was still fighting for the other side.

Emma looked down at her laptop screen. She had opened the backdoor entrance to the SHIELD database and started looking up Madison's file. Fury had informed her that they would have a guest besides Emma. He had only given her a name however. So thanks to Tony, although she never thought she would be ever be grateful to him, she was now looking up any information on Madison.

SHIELD had just started the file, so it was very small. It listed possible 'super' powers that Madison had shown potential for. Apparently she could move objects with her mind and move with a faster than human speed, but not at the same time. It was probably to much effort to concentrate on both. The file said this girl 'threw', as in with her mind, a knife within inches of Natasha's face.

Natasha even gave a report on how this girl was a good fighter given enough training and would recommend her joining the Avengers. That was impressive in itself. She couldn't wait to see this girl for herself.

Emma looked out the window of the jet. It was nearly 10 in the morning back in Illinois, which meant it was nearing 11 in New York. One of the flight attendants informed her they would be landing within half an hour.

She forced down any dread and tried to steady herself for this reunion with the team. Tony was going to be just awful. She didn't miss his cleverly not so hidden insults. She was worried how she would react when she saw Steve. Since leaving she had just wanted to run up and hug him. The time away made her realize she liked Steve a lot more than she made herself believe while staying in New York. The thing that Emma missed most how ever was the gym with a target range for bow or gun.

* * *

Madison

* * *

"Miss. Madison, Emma has arrived if you would like to go meet her she is in just coming off the elevator," Jarvis informed her.

"Thanks, Jarvis." Madison went in the bathroom and checked her face and hair in the mirror. She felt like she had to make a good impression on this woman. She was just coming out of the bathroom when her bedroom door opened. Standing in the hall way was a girl maybe a few years younger than herself. She was at least a few inches shorter than Madison. This must be Emma.

The elevator doors had opened. No one was in living room having been apparently warned to stay away until Emma was settled in, which was good because Emma was in a bad mood after meeting with Director Fury. He seemed a little to smug seeing Emma back New York City. Emma crossed the room and went down the hallway to the room she stayed in last time. Emma opened the door and found herself facing a girl not much older than herself. 'Maybe by a few months to a year' the back part of her brain noted. She had long blond hair that was done in a simple braid pulled over left shoulder. She was taller than Emma and had a look that said she had spent lots of time defending herself. At first glance she found this girl pretty intimating but then she looked closer. She had a round face with blue eyes that made her seem soft. Her posture was too relaxed.

"You must be Madison," Emma said flatly.

If Emma thought her day was bad, it just got worse because Tony walked up grinning.

"Oh hey, Emma, there you are!" Tony said with way too much happiness. "Yeah, your room is actually one floor down now."

"Oh gee thanks Tony." Emma turned to face him. "How kind of you."

"I know, right?!" Tony didn't wait for a response. "Well since you left, that room was empty and we didn't think you were coming back so I give it to Madison here. Who I see you have already met."

Emma turned back to Madison, who stuck out her hand. "Just call me, Maddie. It's nice to finally meet you." Emma had no choice but to shake her hand.

" Likewise." Emma said flatly. Emma didn't like her already.

"I have a feeling we will be such good friends!" Maddie said cheerfully. 'I doubt that,' Emma thought to herself.

"Yes, well if you will excuse me," she turned to Tony. " I have to go find my 'new' room."

* * *

Madison

* * *

Emma walked down the hall, leaving Madison standing in the doorway. 'Wow.' She was a lot younger that Maddie had imagined. She kept thinking that Emma was a slightly younger version of Natasha, but Emma looked several years younger than herself. She also realized that Emma probably hated her for taking her room, but there wasn't much she could do.

Just then Steve emerged from his own room farther down the hall.

"You just missed her," she informed him.

"I know. I heard." He said.

The way he said it made Madison laugh. "Were you actually hiding from her?!" she asked incredulously.

"No," he said defensively. "We just- she- it is just complicated."

He watched the elevator a minute before saying. "I better go say hello, she is part of the team now anyway."

"Yes, you better go be a good team captain, Captain" Madison teased him.

Steve smiled and then walked down hallway to the elevator.

* * *

Emma

* * *

Emma pushed open the door to her new room. She couldn't deny it the room was incredible.

The walls were navy blue with blue diamond pattern curtains framing the floor to ceiling windows. The floor and ceiling were white. In the middle of the ceiling was a weird modern lamp made of glass bubbles. The bed itself was huge, with a white comforter that a band of multi shade blue stripes near the foot of the bed. A multitude of pillows, with various designs and patterns, were arranged at the head of the bed. Two glass nightstands sat on either side of the bed. On the far night stand sat a white vase with white fake flowers, on the other was a silver clock with a glowing screen. Modern art hung over the bed, however to Emma it just looked like an ink blob psychiatrists used. There was a walk in closet and a bathroom just like last time.

Emma put her bags down and walked over to the window.

She sighed inwardly. It wasn't the same room as last time. This room just felt weird to her. She had a different view of New York since she was on the opposite side of the tower. She wanted her old room back. There was a sense of comfort in the familiarity of it. Now she just felt out of place.

* * *

**PS: I have a feeling this story will be longer than Secrets. This tends to happen when I have to write from multiple characters. Don't worry though, the main focus will remain on Emma!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:** First I would like to apologize for taking so long to update. School and life got in the way of me being able to sit down and write. Also I kind of hit a slump again and couldn't bring my self to write when I did have the time. Second, I know this is kind of a filler chapter but I didn't want to jump to fast into any sort of plot seeing as Emma just arrived in the Tower, so bare with me. Third, I do not own MARVEL or the Avengers. I wish I did but alas it was not meant to be.

Emma

* * *

Emma was still standing in her room, looking out at the city of New York. She had liked being across the hall from Steve, but now on the same floor as Bruce, Natasha and Clint, although the later two only stayed here when they weren't doing missions for SHIELD.

There was a lounge on this floor as well. It was the floor where she had tried teaching Steve chess and then they ended up playing table tennis until Tony interrupted them with Sebastian from the Little Mermaid singing Just Kiss The Girl. Emma smiled at the memory. She was about to wonder where the rest of the team was when there was a knock on her already open door. She turned away from the window to find Steve standing there. A warm glow filled her.

"Oh hey," Emma said suppressing a smile.

"Welcome back," he said stiffly. He looked liked he forced himself here for the 'good of the team', Emma thought to herself.

"Thanks," she responded.

"How have you been?" He asked.

"Well, you know-" she said nonchalantly and then trailed off. "It has been weird leaving and adjusting there only to come back and having to adjust all over again."

"If you ever want to talk about it-" he trailed off not needing to finish that sentence.

"Thanks," she said gratefully.

"Ok," Steve said awkwardly. "Well, I have to go to the gym. I promised Fury I would help train Madison." He said.

Emma couldn't help it, she raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't fight girls."

"I normally wouldn't and its not really fighting, but Natasha and Clint aren't here. Fury just wants me to show her the basics today."

Emma smirked, "Sounds like fun. Can I come?"

"Emma, I don't know if that's a good idea," he said carefully.

"Aww, come on, I just want to watch," She had a feeling that _Maddie_ wouldn't last long.

Steve looked at her for a minute. "Fine, but be nice."

Emma just smirked in response.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Emma found herself in the gym sitting on a bench watching Steve show Madison how to punch using mitts. So far, Emma learned that Madison wasn't half bad making stuff up in a fight but when it came to techniques she was really horrible. It was so bad that Emma was starting to wonder if she was faking it. Whenever Madison would threw punch and it bounced off the side of the glove she tended to giggle and apologize. Every time she did, Emma would inwardly groan. After knowing this girl for less than an hour she already found her annoying. She was clearly trying to get Steve's attention.

"Oh my gosh! This is really hard. How do you do this everyday?" She exclaimed when her punch barely hit the side of the mitt.

"It will take practice. I have an idea." Steve called over to Emma. "Can you show her?" Emma restrained from rolling her eyes.

"Sure," Emma said flatly.

She took the gloves offered from Madison and slipped them on.

She raised her fists in the traditional boxing stance. She punched several times. Each punch was swift and accurate. Okay maybe she hit him a bit harder than necessary but she had a point to prove. It really wasn't that difficult. Even a three year old could do it.

She took off the boxing gloves and handed them back to Madison.

"Oh, wow," Madison said twirling a small strand of her blonde hair from the end of her braid around her finger. "You make that seem really easy."

"That's because it is," Emma said. Ok, so she couldn't keep her thoughts to her self but that didn't make it any less true.

"Emma," Steve warned.

Emma said irritably. "I am going to go shoot some stuff." She turned and walked to the firing range and closed the door behind her. She didn't bother to wait for either of their reactions. Something about that girl put Emma on edge and she couldn't quite place what it was yet.

After ten minutes of shooting targets with a handgun. She switched to a re-curve bow. It looked exactly like the one she had taken to the warehouse when she followed Steve from the Tower.

She quickly had gotten bored shooting at the bulls-eye so Emma started forming a line that stretched the length of the round target. She sent arrow after arrow into the target each being only an inch apart with a satisfying thud. She was pleased that her accuracy hadn't changed at all. When she finished she took aim at a spot beneath the line. Thud. She started to imagine all her problems on the target. Fury being pleased with himself for her being here. Thud. Tony Stark. Thud. Madison being in her room. Thud. She slowly drew a half circle beneath the first line.

"That bad being back here?" Steve asked leaning against the doorway. She didn't even hear him open the door.

She looked at him. Steve jerked his thumb at the target and Emma realized that she had drawn an eye patch. She smiled. She sent one last arrow directly into the patch. Thud.

"If you are mad at him, that's understandable, but don't take it out on Madison." Steve mentioned. She was about to retort when he held up his hands. "Or me for that matter." She smiled. "I am glad you are back, Emma." Before she had the chance to say anything, he turned and left the gym.

* * *

Madison

* * *

Madison was watching TV in the living room. Well, she already managed to anger Emma. She wasn't sure what she had done.

Piper came off of the elevator. She looked over at Madison and smiled.

"Have you met Emma yet? She should be here by now," Piper asked.

"Yeah, that went-" She trailed off. What did she say? Horrible. Well. Badly. Because Great just seemed like lying.

"I don't think she likes me much, apparently I took her room. Well Tony gave it to me and not her."

"Nonsense," Piper said laughing. "She's not going to hate you because of a room change. I should have a talk with Tony and make sure he is not up to something."

Piper turned and left the room. Madison went back to watching TV and waited for diner to start.

* * *

Emma

* * *

Emma walked into the dining room and found everyone already sitting. No wait, there were two spots open, Madison wasn't there yet. There was an open spot next to Steve. She started making her way toward it when Tony spoke up.

"Oh, there's our girl Emma. Don't sit there. Sit over here by me." He said beaming.

She narrowed her eyes. What was he playing at? Instead of making a big scene, she agreed and sat down. "Do you mean it?" She asked faking being honored, which made Tony's ego swell. Now she couldn't let that happen.

"I really get to sit by _the _Hawkeye. Mr. Clint Barton himself." She looked back at Tony, his smile wiped clean from his face. She grinned.

Whatever Tony's game was, she would get her revenge.

Clint smirked. "Nice to see you back. It's been quiet."

"Too quiet," Natasha added.

"Yeah well, I am only here for my father." Emma said.

Everyone at the table fell silent. A few seconds later Madison walked up.

"What'd I miss?" she asked, sitting down.

"Only that Emma is to honored by my presence and that she feels humble by not admitting it." Tony declared.

"You wish-" Emma started.

Tony cut her off. "On that note would you mind passing the potatoes, Water Girl?"

"Oh, Tony, when did you start talking in third person about your self?" Emma picked up the potatoes. "You know you could have just asked me, I would gladly do it?"

A few people smiled, while Clint and Bruce suppressed laughing.

"Ha ha," Tony said, still waiting for the potatoes. "Really funny."

"Did I miss something?" Madison asked, twirling her braid around her fingers. That would get old fast, Emma thought to herself.

Emma started piling potatoes on her plate. "Only that Tony likes to stalk some people."

"I do not stalk people. Let alone you." Tony exclaimed.

"Oh so you just happened to show up to MY school and give a speech to MY class? Is that right?"

The entire table knew Emma was right and looked to Tony for a response.

"Well, Pepper made me do it!"

"I did not!" Pepper looked shocked. "Natasha may have mentioned-"

Pepper was cut off by the Black Widow, "Because Clint said-"

"Bruce asked me-"

The team started arguing. Leaving Emma and _Maddie_ sitting quietly.

Madison looked over at Emma. "Are they always like this?"

Emma shrugged. Emma forced herself to be heard over everyone else, "Alright. I get the picture you all missed me."

Everyone stopped talking and looked back at Emma, who suddenly felt awkward. "Why did you send Tony? There are a million other ways of checking up on me."

Natasha, Clint and Pepper all looked at Tony and then said in unison, "He volunteered."

Tony started grinning. "Guess I couldn't miss an opportunity to make fun of you Water Girl."

"Don't call me that," Emma said warningly.

"Whatever you say, Water Girl."

* * *

Madison

* * *

Madison was not sure what was going on anymore. Emma was very sarcastic. Tony and Emma appeared to have gotten along famously.

Soon everyone went back to eating and they started to have normal conversation again.

Bruce looked up at Maddie. "So how did training with the Captain go?" he asked.

Madison smiled, "It was hard!" She exclaimed. "I don't know how you all do it every day."

"Personally I don't." Bruce said uncomfortably all of a sudden.

"Of course the Hulk doesn't need to work out," Tony said grinning.

"You say that like you work out Tony," Emma retorted. Pepper laughed.

"I will have you know I stay in shape." He said shocked. Tony looked over at Pepper for help.

"Trust me he works out enough," she said winking at Tony.

"Like for tonight for example," Tony put in.

"Oh really, you don't have to work in your lab?" Pepper asked.

"Not if you aren't staying late in the office again-"

"Well in that case-" Pepper started but was cut off by Bruce.

"Guys, I don't think this is appropriate," said Bruce looking between Emma and Madison.

Emma rolled her eyes. Apparently this happened a lot.

"Its ok Mr. Banner I believe we are both old enough to handle such conversation," Madison stated.

"Please call me Bruce."

"Alright."

Natasha and Clint, who had having their own conversation now looked over at Madison.

"Clint and I will teach you tomorrow how to use several weapons," Natasha said.

"Great. I can't wait." Madison responded although she couldn't keep the apprehension out of her voice. She didn't like guns, especially since bullets moved faster than herself. She wasn't able to stop something that fast in mid air, yet.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to write. I took a longer break than I thought. Then finally I got back to writing and with some help from NIGHTOWL4829 I now have a great idea for Emma, I hope you like it. You will understand next chapter! I hope... anyway I do not own the Avengers. I would like to thank callieandjack and Lollipops101 for your reviews and encourage everyone to write one. PLEASE! They are fun to read!

* * *

Emma

* * *

The next morning the majority of the team was sitting around the breakfast table, slowly acknowledging the morning. Emma was almost done eating when the elevator dinged opened. JARVIS spoke "Agent Coulson here to see Emma." Emma looked over to Tony who seemed un-phased. A man in a black suit walked off silently. Without saying a word he placed a large stack of files next to Emma on the table. He handed her a piece of paper and then looked to Tony, "Sorry for the interruption but this is SHIELD business, have a good day." He turned and left, not letting Tony get in a word. Confused, Emma unfolded the note:

_These are some of your father's files. Go through them and let me know if anything seems familiar in a way that would help us find him. - Director Fury_

"Well that's just great, she was away from school and I still get homework," she said sarcastically to the team's confused faces.

Steve looked at her, "Emma this is serious."

"I know that," she snapped suddenly angry, jeeze she was just trying to make a joke, "Now if you excuse me I have a lot of reading to do apparently."

She got up and left the table in a considerable bad mood. This day wasn't going well so far.

Emma took the files to the lower lounge. She sat on the couch with her knees folded in front of her and opened the first file. Besides the basic information of name, date of birth, security clearance, job title, etc. this folder didn't look much beyond a spy's profile. She still read it all the way through trying to take in as many details as possible. Part of her was curious to know if there was more to her father than she already knew.

Soon she moved on to the next file. It was an operational file, which meant all the boring little details that happened on this particular three-day mission were recorded in the most words possible. Or so it seemed.

Apparently he went to Afghanistan and helped take out a drug lord. In another file he went to Africa and helped eliminate a warlord, freeing lots of young children in the process. In another he helped rescued a kidnapped daughter of a diplomat.

The majority of the files though were observational files that he reported on enemies of SHIELD.

It was like reading a journal of her father. She actually learned a lot about the man she thought she once knew. He only told her so much of his job. He once did a lot of good for the world, but now she knew why he never liked to talk about it.

She kept reading but nothing truly stood out. She had no idea what Fury thought she would find. She suspected more files would arrive tomorrow or in a few days.

Emma spent all morning shifting through the over load of information that was her father's life.

* * *

Madison

* * *

The afternoon passed quickly enough for Madison. She watched TV when she was finished with the gym. Madison was procrastinating. Eventually she would have to get started. Madison knew she would be running out of time soon.

* * *

That night after diner, the team tried to do a 'group bonding time' at least that's what Tony tried to call it.

Tony tried to make the group play a game. Madison was amazed at how quickly the grouped dissolved.

Within the first thirty seconds Bruce made an excuse to finish something in his lab.

A minute later Natasha got a call from SHIELD to come in and discuss something 'top secret' about a mission. To which Tony pointed out that most of them had the clearance and she could tell them. They argued for a minute. Madison noticed Clint pocket his cell phone he had under the table once the attention was turned to Natasha.

Once Natasha left the room, Clint got a call from SHIELD saying he had to go in to discuss a new weapon for his bow. Tony even checked the caller ID. Clint left.

Tony turned his back for a few seconds to pour a drink. Emma and Steve stood up quietly and left through different doors. By the time Tony turned around the room was empty except for a very puzzled Madison.

"Just go," he said sighing.

Madison shrugged and went to her room. As she passed Steve's door, it opened and he peered out.

"We forgot to warn you about that. Anytime Tony attempts one of those again, just make an excuse to get out of there as fast as you can."

* * *

"Why what so bad about it?"

"The only time we have had a 'successful' 'team bonding time' started out with fortune cookies and monopoly money which led to Tony's ego being bruised," Steve explained.

"It sounds like you played monopoly."

"Not exactly," he said drawing out each syllable. "There was a lot that lead up to that game."

"Umm, ok then." Madison said goodnight and went to her room.

* * *

Emma

That night Emma had a nightmare. The worst in her entire life and sadly that was saying a lot.

_Emma was standing in a starch white hallway. There was a door at the far end. She ran to it. The door was looked._

_Turning around she saw a door on her right.. She reached out and turned the door knob slowly. It turned. Silently, Emma opened the door. The room was an well lit office space. Lines of tall cubicles stretched as far as Emma could see._

_She could hear voices coming from the center of the room. She recognized one of them. Her father. She started running again, trying to make her way to the middle of the room. Emma ran straight until the cubicles forcied her to go right or left. _

"_Is the weapon ready?" _

"_Yes."_

_She chose left. The voices were getting louder._

"_Have they been informed?"_

_She was forced to turn right and then left. _

"_Not yet, as soon as you give the order." _

_Soon another fork, Emma chose right. Barely pausing at each intersection Emma made her way toward the center. She ducked in a cubicle, hoping to hear more of the conversation. _

"_Excellent. Tell them we will be ready to march on-" the other voice stopped. Emma barely moved the chair in front of the desk. It had squeaked. "Did you hear that?" _

_Emma froze. _

"_No." Her father said unsurely. _

"_Have the men spread out and search the area. I want to be sure we are completely alone here." _

"_I assure you we are." _

"_Just do it."_

_There was some mumbling as her father was giving orders into what Emma assumed was some sort of communication device. A few seconds later heavy boots were marching through the cubicles. _

_Emma ducked out of the cubicle and tried to make her way back to a door. For some reason she needed to escape. She couldn't let herself be found. Unexplainable panic set in and Emma was running. The sound of heavy boots never far away. She turned left. The marching was on her right. She ran passed two intersections. At the next fork she ran right. _

_She tried to look around. Emma no longer knew where the door was. Panic welling up inside her, Emma kept running. The sound of the boots behind her. She turned left again. The sound of the boots were now in front of her. _

_Trying not to freak out, Emma turned around and ran right at the intersection. All of a sudden she burst out of the maze and found herself in front of a door. It was big, black and had a silver handle. She flung herself at and pulled on the doorknob. It opened outward. _

_Emma fell into a hallway. There were no windows. Somehow Emma knew all of the doors were locked. She didn't even bother to open them. She turned right and ran. _

_The sound of her father and the other man laughing filled the hallway. It was eerie. Emma The hallway turned left. Just as Emma rounded the corner, she heard the sound of the boots behind her. _

_She looked back. The men were close. They saw her and aimed there really large guns at her. Emma rounded another corner as a spray of bullets hit the wall behind her. Emma instinctively ducked and looked backed. When she looked in front of her she found herself facing another long hallway but this time there was an elevator waiting for her at the far end at the far end. Emma took off running. Halfway to the elevator, she heard the men round the corner. They opened fired on her again. Bullets flying inches around her but never actually hitting her. Emma saw one bullet impact the ground in front of her as she ran over it. The elevator dinged and the doors were starting to open. Suddenly the shooting stopped. It was dead quiet in the hallway. Emma saw the elevator doors slide out of view revealing the room inside._

"_Enough of this!" the voice rang out through the hall. _

_Emma turned around in time to see her father step into view. She was about to speak up when he said, "Kill her already." _

_Emma barely had time to register the betrayal when a lone gunman raised his weapon and fired at her. He shot twice. The first bullet hit her in the shoulder. The second ripped through her stomach. She had been standing on the edge. When she stumbled backward at the force of the second bullet, she fell into the elevator shaft. The elevator itself was now gone. Emma was tumbling into darkness._

* * *

P.S I know the dream doesn't necessarily make sense. Its a dream. Things can happen for no reason(i.e. a door being there when there wasn't one before).


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I have an announcement! I am writing another fan fiction story! So far the title will be The Apple & The Hawk. Not going to give away to many details but I promise its an OC x Hawkeye (the relationship will move a lot faster than Emma's!) The first chapter will be released within a few weeks. ( I am working on some details and hopefully some revisions will come from Nightowl4829 but her computer is currently down :( so it may be a while) Anyway Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers

* * *

_Emma_

* * *

_Emma heard the second shot. She looked down as the bullet hit her stomach. She stumbled back and fell into the elevator shaft. _

_Emma was falling. Darkness quickly hid her surroundings. She looked up, as the light from the opening in the shaft grew smaller. She reached out and tried to grab something. Her hand touched something solid, until it disappeared. Panic swelled up inside her. A second later she felt air surround her hand again. She continued to fall until she heard a loud smacking sound._

* * *

Emma jolted awake. She sat up slowly. It hurt to move. She looked around her surroundings. There wasn't much to see, it was dark and only a small amount of light filtered in from the windows that lined the wall to her right. However, it was enough to make out she was sitting on a table, a large table, wooden judging by its texture. Chairs lined the table on both sides. She was back in the compound of her father! Emma started to freak out. They found her at the bottom of the elevator shaft and put her here. In a conference room? No, that's not right, Emma thought to herself frowning. If she wasn't in that compound then where was she?

Emma climbed off the table and made her way to the door. She felt the doorknob in her hand and turned it slowly. Making sure there no sound, she opened the door slightly. A sliver of light filtered in to the room. She peeked out. She could see a hallway and at the far end was an elevator. Emma could see the letters ARK INDU on the wall.

After waiting a full minute and no one passed, Emma made her way silently out of the room. It was quiet. There was no sign of life anywhere. Emma made her way to what she thought to be the lobby of the floor. Emma saw the full sign.

STARK INDUSTRIES

She breathed a sigh of relief. Emma called for the elevator.

It was all a dream. Seeing her father. Learning his plans. Getting shot. Falling. Everything. None of it really happened.

A minute later the elevator opened. Emma suddenly felt apprehensive. She looked at the floor. It was solid enough, but she cautiously stuck her foot out. When her foot hit the floor, she felt dumb for believing into her dream. It was just a dream after all. She walked in and hit the button for the 89th floor. The doors closed and Emma collapsed against the wall. She forced herself to hold back a laugh.

"Welcome back, Ms. Emma," JARVIS's voice came over the intercom.

Emma jumped. "What do you mean back?" Emma looked the computer screen within the wall of the elevator. They were just passing the 60th floor.

"Ms. Emma, you fell to the 51st floor." JARVIS said.

Fell? That was weird choice for a word.

"JARVIS did you tell anyone, about you know, me falling?" Emma inquired.

"I tried to inform Mr. Stark, but he would not wake up."

Emma breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want the rest of the team to know about this just yet. 'Whatever this is,' she thought to herself.

"Okay, JARVIS it might be better not to tell anyone just yet."

"Are you sure Ms. Emma?"

"Yes."

The elevator stopped and the door opened. Emma got off and made her way back to her room. No one was in the hall.

Inside her room, Emma looked at the clock. It was nearly four in the morning. Emma sat down on a chair, knowing she would never get back to sleep after an experience like that.

That's when Emma started freaking out. The sudden realization that she woke up in a conference room thirty-eight floors directly below her room, hit her hard.

How in the world did she manage it? That's physically not possible. She must have some sort of power, but what? Teleportation? To be able to move through solid walls? The ability to be a ghost? Because that's what it would have taken to fall through thirty eight solid floors and ceilings. That's ridiculous. She already had one power.

A power she barely knew how to control, mind you. She didn't know how she was able to see the truths out of situations. She couldn't force her mind to predict things. Even when it did happen she only saw a few seconds in the future. Nothing major.

There was no way she had a second ability. Especially when it seemed as useless as the first. No there must have been some other explanation as to why she woke up in a conference room.

Maybe this was a prank Tony played. Only he didn't know that she dreamt that she was actually falling. Maybe he meant to freak her out. Yeah that must be it. One big huge coincidence. Except JARVIS said fell. Tony did make JARVIS. He would know how to program him to say that to her.

That was all this was. A huge prank.

Emma looked at the clock again. It was now five thirty in the morning. People might already be awake. Emma decided she was going to need coffee to get her through the rest of the day. She quickly got dressed into some workout clothes, hoping to go to the gym before Madison woke up around 9. Walking back to the elevator, Emma tried to mentally prepare herself. She would not under any circumstance let Tony and whoever may be involved see how shaken up she was by this prank. She would also get him back.

The elevator opened to the living room and kitchen area. It was empty except for Steve, who was eating a bowl of cereal at the table.

"What are you doing awake at this hour?" Steve asked noticing her. "Usually the only other person awake is Natasha."

"Couldn't sleep." She said trying to sound nonchalant about it.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah so I thought I would go to gym and work out while it was empty but I guess I was wrong."

"I can skip the gym today," Steve said sounding hurt. "I need to go check on my motorcycle anyway."

Emma had meant the comment toward _Maddie_ and her constant giggling at her mistakes.

"That's not what I meant," Emma said.

"Then what did you mean?" he asked now confused.

"Nothing," she sighed. "Absolutely nothing."

Steve shrugged and said nothing and went back eating his cereal. When he had finished and she had finished her cup of coffee, they went to the gym.

They spent three hours in the gym. Only one of those hours was actually doing any sort of training. They mainly talked, sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. She would make a joke and he laughed. They became friends again and soon any awkwardness between them melted away. Emma was almost starting to feel normal again. Almost. The incident on the 51st floor stayed constantly in the back of her mind.

Emma realized Steve was asking a question.

"What?" she asked feeling stupid for not paying attention. He saw she hadn't been listening and repeated his statement.

"Before you left we were kind of close. I never realized how much I liked you. Once you went back to college I realized how much I liked you. I won't lie; I was upset when you left. Then you came back and I was still mad. I held it against you. I am sorry. I was wondering if we could ever be more than friends."

"Oh," Emma said. She hadn't been expecting this. She was wide-awake now and it wasn't the coffee.

"Oh?" Steve asked. "I take it you don't feel the same-"

Emma cut him off before he could continue.

"It's not that," she said. "I like you a lot too. I just have a lot on my mind right now and I wasn't expecting this. Plus its early in the morning and I wasn't awake."

Steve smiled, clearly relieved.

"So would you like to go to diner with me sometime?" Steve asked unsurely.

"I would love to."

Emma slipped her fingers between his. They were actually holding hands!

"What's on your mind right now?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"What?"

"You said you had a lot on your mind."

The incident on 51st floor came back to her. She smiled. Maybe a relationship would be the perfect distraction from the incident. The back part of Emma's mind knew it wouldn't be. Suddenly a thought came to her. If she had the ability to go transparent, did that mean her hand would fall through Steve's?

No, remember it was just a prank. A horrible, nasty prank that Tony pulled.

"Oh, you know, just a stupid prank that Tony played last night," she admitted.

She looked at the clock. It was almost nine. They should get upstairs before the others wake up.

"I don't think we should tell the other's just yet," Emma said.

"Why not?"

"Because we haven't actually gone on a date yet, silly," she teased him.

"That's a good point. Where do you want to go?"

"You're the gentlem

* * *

an. You decide."

"Alright, it will be a surprise then."

Emma smiled.

"We should get up stairs before everyone wakes up," she informed him of the time as well.

"Fine," he said sighing. "Let's go."

* * *

Madison

* * *

She thought she had overslept but when Madison walked into the kitchen she found everyone else stumbling in as well. Steve was dressed for working out as usual. He looked cute too. Emma was dressed as well. She even looked slightly sweaty. They had already been in the gym.

Madison was grabbed a bagel and sat down at the table. She started to spread cream cheese on it when she saw Emma and Steve brewing a pot of coffee. She noticed the way they kept bumping into each other. Emma was handing the container holding the coffee beans when their fingers touched and they held the gaze longer than they normally did. Whatever tension that was between them all week long was now gone.

Madison glanced over at Bruce who didn't appear to notice. Natasha on the other hand was muttering under her breath. The only bit Madison heard was, "about freakin' time."

Madison said nothing until Tony came in saying he had some announcements.


	11. Author's Note

Hey guys! I am sorry it took so long to update. I have decided I dislike this story very much and plan to do some more or less major changes before I can keep writing. When I first started writing I had a much different idea for the stories than I do now, so I want to go back and make changes.

HOWEVER I know some of you couldn't wait to see the announcements so I will tell you now because I know they will not change.

First Tony and Pepper are hosting a gala in two weeks from the end of chapter 10( this was also to be the end of this story)

Second Tony wants the team to play lazer tag between levels 50 and 60. It will either be a capture the flag like game or a full out everyman for themselves game.

I plan on changing certain aspects but leaving main plot points the same.

Things I do know for certain:

The SteveXEmma romance will happen in the first story (Secrets)

Emma will use her psychic powers more in both stories

There will eventually be a third story (title to be determined)

Madison will appear only in (Betrayal) very similar(if not the same aspect) as before

Her father is still evil, but Emma will most likely react differently. (less whiny, at least that's how I feel she is coming off)

Basically I want to add the SteveXEmma romance much sooner and emphasize certain events and emotions more. I want there to more trust/distrust by the time the characters go to the gala.

Although I probably won't start rewriting until after I finish the Apple & the Hawk; I will try to update 3 or more chapters at a time.

I am sorry if this is inconvenient but these two were my first fan fics and I want them to be better than I feel they currently are.


End file.
